I Have Two Weeks
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Nook doesn't like me. I don't like Nook. But I had no idea he would go this far. 2nd Chapter is a lot of... Violence if you can call it that.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey guys! I'm not new or anything and really I only write for Young Justice (best cartoon ever) but I decided I would write one on one of my favorite games ever! Tell me what you think! And if you're going to be rude, be rude where someone would actually care. And if you do like this story, I update my stories quite frequently.

ION (I own nothing) But my Characters and Town name. All animals are not mine and from people in our town.

I sat in front of the message board next to Town Hall. I sighed. It was a breezy Autumn day and I was just wasting it waiting for my friend to finish off paying her mortgage. She was always rushing to pay it off saying it was better for her credit. I necessarily didn't care to pay Nook. That old raccoon is always trying to make me buy the most ridiculous stuff in his shabby old store. I really hated his guts. That old yellow bird sat perched on top of the board happily. It squeaked and tweeted, but flew off when Stephanie came running out jumping up and down.

"I paid it off, Robin!" She shouted hugging me. Even though I love her to death, I don't like being touched. I pushed her down off me. I smiled my million dollar smile at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand making a bee-line for Nook's. 'Crap,' I thought. She ran upward. We passed a little pond that always had Crawfish in it. I suck at fishing. Every time I tried, the little sucker would eat my bait and leave me gaping at it. She released my hand when we got there. We waited outside of the market for a few minutes in silence. We just stared at each other.

"Wanna help me pick out my roof color?" She said. Her blonde hair flowed to the side as she gestured to the building. Her green eyes traced its exterior happily. I huffed out in annoyance and crossed my arms. I gritted my teeth and glared at the entrance. That usually meant from me 'sure as long as he doesn't say anything to me, I won't punch him.' That thing had an argument with me when I first moved here and entered my house. He told me to work for his store and I said no. That furball called me selfish and still gave me a job. Stephanie pushed me to the doors were they opened automatically. The scent of wet dog hit my face. And as usual, Nook was there with his grin, at the door. Little creep. He smiled bigger when he saw Stephanie.

"Hello Stephanie! I see you payed off your mortgage again. May I remind you that this will be the last time I expand your house. Now you can pay another mortgage and get a flagpole!" Stephanie squealed and nodded in delight. While Nook was saying payed off he looked straight at me. I still haven't payed off my first mortgage. So I was stuck living in that tiny rat hole, it actually grew to be that comfortable were I don't mind it being small. I waved at him mockingly and he scowled.

"Sure thing, Tom! Can I have my roof color be-" he cut her off, still looking at me. He pointed up the stairs where his nephews were.

"Go to the twins this time, they still want to meet you!" She nodded again before skipping up the stairs joyfully. I watched her as she moved. In a matter of seconds I could no longer see her. Apparently Nook was watching her, too. He looked at me and smiled with a fake smile.

"You are so lucky, she is a keeper. She has such a nice butt, too." He said full of awe. I shot a quick look at him but he wasn't paying attention. Only looking at where she had just left. I glared at him, staring daggers into his soul.

"Er. What? She is my best friend, nothing else. But I would appreciate if you stop looking at her butt." What I said was true. She didn't even feel that way toward me. No one in this jacked up town called Hardknox does. It just meant that I could be alone. Which I liked. People bugging me wasn't really my style. Most people here were all preppy and asking a lot of questions, cramping into your personal life. And then setting up times to go into my house which I always refused. I have only liked a few people in my town, but they all moved. One was Al, a monkey that offered to be my big brother when I had no one. I had accepted. So when he moved away, unknown reasons for me, I had cried. The next one was Hugh, a blue pig that never really seemed to talk much but found joy into talking about me to all his friends online. I had been mad at first but the site was called 'What my friends do.' Then I became less mad and started to like him. About a week later he moved to. I'll tell when another neighbor moves in that I actually like. I highly doubt it. But I was lucky when Stephanie moved in. Really lucky. Everyone else, after awhile of me cursing them out in Romanian and Polish, started to keep their distance. Good.

"Look, Robin, I knew when you got here I said you can pay off your mortgage on your own time. But it does require you to TRY and pay it off. Not just ignore it. You need to pay it off soon, or I will be forced to kick you out." He sneered. He didn't wear a smile anymore. He only wore the face that meant Robin. I put my hands on my hips and stared at him.

"When did you became such a -" at that point Stephanie came down the stairs and gasped.

"I swear Robin Matthews if you finish that sentence, I will gut you!" She jumped and skipped the last four steps. She ran at me with all her might and covered my mouth. I started struggling against her hands as she pulled me out the store. Nook stared at us with wide eyes. Stephanie has this rule - no curse words. Its stupid, but I listen to it. She gets really cranky if you don't. She pulled me all the way to her house. I was released from her hold and I calmly walked inside, my head hung low. She followed me in.

"I swear, what are we going to do with you?" She mumbled as she turned on her desk lamp that seemed to fill the entire room. I slumped down on her cream sofa that was all the way in the left back corner. She walked over and sank next to me. She sighed and stared at me for awhile. It kind of bugged me. I looked away sharply and stared out the window. It started to rain. I liked it when it rained. Nice and peaceful. Stephanie placed her hand on my knee. I looked into her eyes. Dark blue and sea green met. She grasped my hand.

"What did he say this time?" She asked. I looked at her and said nothing. "Please?" I still said nothing. She wouldn't believe me. She got up and made us tea. When she was done she handed me the cup. I just let it warm my hands. 'I don't like tea. I thought she knew.' I held the orange mug and stroked it with my thumb. This happened a lot. She always tries and makes me squeal. I don't buy it. She realizes this. "Come on! Please with a Robin on top?"

"Its not what he said. Its everything he said." I told her. She sat criss cross on the couch facing me. I imitated her pose. "Well let's say if I don't hurry and pay my mortgage, he's going to kick me out. Plus he said you have a nice butt." I laughed at the end. She gasped. Then she stood up and looked in the gym mirror she had at the entrance to her kitchen. She turned around so her backside was to the mirror. She twisted her head around and looked at her butt.

"Okay. Why was he staring at my butt? Creeper!" She shouted jumping back on the couch. "But that's not the problem. How long do you have?" I shrugged my shoulders. He didn't say. Her eyes danced in anger. "Well. We need to get working then!" She put on her Gracie Grace jacket and exited the house. I followed. She pulled out her black umbrella and shielded us from the rain. No way are we going to waste 3,000 precious, well now precious, bells on hair. No way! Plus, the rain always made my shaggy black messy hair all clumpy and smell like sea water. We ran to Nook's to see the deadline.

"Two weeks."

I have two weeks to gather 19,800 bells. Ouch. This isn't going to go down well.

A/n: tell me what you think, and feel free to check out my other stuff! REVIEWS are appreciated!

|Batmanfan2400| 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: so if you are just getting started with this story, thanks for opening. You shouldn't be to confused. Thanks to Natalie O. Reed for reviewing and giving me tips. But what's wrong on my grammar? Is it bad and I misspell or something? Not to sound rude, I just want to know.

ION (I Own Nothing) But my characters and town. Animals belong to Nintendo.

I sat in front of the Lemonade stand that Stephanie had hand made. I was bored to put it simply. Nothing has happened besides me and Stephanie drinking our own Lemonade being hot in the blistering sun and having to buy more. We were getting no where. I stood up and pushed the steel seat away where I was currently sitting. Stephanie was in a tree, up in the air, hidden by shade and leaves. But I had to sit in the front of Town Hall in the bright sun. I was positive my ears were already sun burned. I sighed and sat behind the messenger board, I cupped my head in my hands. I didn't notice until I felt her presence that Stephanie had come to join me. She pulled me into an awkward hug that still allowed my eyes to be pressed against my knees. She rocked back and forth and muttered what appeared to be soothing words. I knew they weren't in anything I knew though, because I knew a lot of languages. It might just be because I can't hear her and she's saying it in English.

"What are we going to do, Steph? Nothing is working and it has already been two days. I haven't paid him back a cent yet! I'm going to get kicked out for sure," I said in a quiet voice. I looked into her green eyes which sparkled. 'I don't want to leave Stephanie, anyone else fine, but I owe Stephanie. My only friend.' She stared at me with sympathy glowing in her eyes. She smiled.

"We are going to do this. The good guys always win! You should know Boy Wonder." I chuckled as she laughed at her own joke. I smiled but it faded. That Batman and Robin joke is just a little over done. Her face became sad and her eyes glossy. Tears started falling. I hugged her tight and she sat on my lap. 'This is a friend thing,' I told myself silently. Well that's what I'm going with. She leaned in and kissed my cheek, I felt heat rise to my pale cheeks.

"Its going to be fine. Good guys always win." She mumbled snuggling into me. We sat there until a rough inside the throat cough came from behind us. We didn't move though. We only looked up to see Tom Nook. I leaped to my feet and glared at him, making sure it pierced through his thick little skull. He smiled at Stephanie who I knocked to the ground standing up. I helped her up, but kept my eyes on Nook. Now that I think of it, Nook sounds like crook. Fitting. He dropped his eye lids looking tired when his eyes set on me.

"Sorry to inform you two, but this is illegal in Hardknox. I'm going to have to fine you..." He rubbed his chin in thought. I glanced at Stephanie and she shrugged in confusion. 'This isn't illegal!' I wanted to snap. I took a step closer to Nook and raised my finger. But Stephanie beat me at trying to literally knock sense into Nook.

"When did this become illegal?" She argued. She held me back. Nook payed no attention.

"Hm. How about 5,000 bells? Yes, that's good. Give it to me than." My blue eyes, which were a deep brilliant blue, started to twitch.

"How about you get an eight sized shoe up your butt? Or should I slap the Nook out of you, because that's a large percentage?" I yelled nearly stepping on the raccoon's feet. Stephanie giggled in the back ground.

"Is that threatening?" He asked, crossing his chubby arms.

"NO! THATS A PROMISE!" I jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. Stephanie tried pulling me off him, but it did very little. I punched him in the face repeatedly and kneed him in the side. I have been in plenty of fights to know what happens. My blonde friend attempted to kick me off of the store owner, but I didn't budge. Tom Nook struggled against me and punched me in the face; hard. He flipped me over so he was on top of me. This guy was heavy! I wiggled and he spoke into a blue tooth that was in his ear.

"Police! Come quick! I'm in Hardknox and I am being attacked by Robin Nathaniel Matthews! I need assistance!" He yelled. WHAT! With all my strength I did a back flip on the grass which flipped us over again. If I'm going to be arrested, I'm going to be arrested for what I was told too be arrested for. Stephanie gasped, a light hearted gasp that sounded so quiet. I mouthed to only her-

"I'm sorry." The police came, but I refused to stop now. This jerk was going to get what he deserved. I elbowed him in his eye, a bruise was sure to form soon. With every punch and kick and knee I gave another word after another kept me going. Life. Punch. Revenge. Kick. Hurt. Head butt. Knee. Stephanie. I brought him in a head lock and he gasped for breath. Stephanie. He chocked on his own spit. Stephanie. I kept repeating her name. The name I spent time supposed to be sleeping telling and thinking about. Stephanie. His form went limp. The police animals knocked me off of him. And lay in the dead grass next to Nook's unconscious figure. I did that. I smiled, my mouth full of blood and seeping in and out of the corners of my teeth. I stood up. Stephanie was crying again and telling them I meant no harm. Lies. I meant harm. I meant to make him pay. I meant it so no one would have to feel what I did. For Stephanie. They took me away, Stephanie following me like a chicken with his head cut off. She shouted at them to leave me alone. One of them, a rabbit, finally had enough. He hit her with the butt of his rifle. That's when I flipped. As hard as I could, while being hand cuffed, I stomped on the owl that was holding me legs'. He fell to the ground, holding his now shattered ankle. The others turned their attention on me. They took out their guns and started shooting like crazy. I back sprung out of the way, a sharp pain latched itself on my wrist. I round house kicked the police closets to me and he fell to the ground. Using him as leverage I sprung into the air and landed on another's shoulders. I back flipped off of her and kicked another in the face. One called for back up. CRAP!

A/: so just read and review and feel free to check out my other stuff.

|Batmanfan2400| 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks to all that read and reviewed! That let's me know that I should continue! I heart you! So yea. Most Animal Crossing stories are cute and simple, but mine isn't. Its okay :) I will still have to continue! I mean, who even reads the cute stuff?

Thanks: Natalie O. Reed; who reviewed every chapter!

Disclaimer: ION (I Own Nothing) besides Hardknox, Robin and Stephanie. Plus the plot.

I lied on the prison bed sheets, one leg hanging off the side lazily. I stared at the ceiling thinking about nothing. Actually everything. Like what's going to happen now? Even if Nook doesn't want to charge me, which I know he does, I would still be in a pile of crap. I fought the police. The police! Not only did they have to call backup, the backup had to call backup. I was in trouble. And Stephanie was in the hospital! That stupid Rabbit. Why did I always have to ruin everything? Every single last thing, I would ruin. An Alligator came to the bars, swinging his arms around the steel. He chuckled, gaining my attention. I glared at him, which didn't Faze him at all. He stuck his head in through the bars.

"You got yourself in quite some trouble. You started a gigantic fight, and you weren't the only one to get hurt, were you?" I stared down at my wrist that was wrapped with gauze. I wasn't the only one. I climbed down from the top bunk and met the guard at the bars. I imitated his move, but slightly leaning forward. The orange animal grabbed my arm and looked it over. Usually I would have pulled back, but then I remembered where I am. "Some of the other guard's say we should send you to the Loony House," he continued.

"Why? I am not crazy!" I protested. I haven't acted crazy yet! If they want crazy, I can do crazy! The guard gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't need this. I pushed myself off the bars and flopped on the lower bunk. My day officially sucks.

"Look. We need your parents to come in and sign something because you aren't of age. Can we get their number?" I shook my head no and buried my head deeper in my pillow that was under the blankets. "Um. Robin, right?" I nodded my head without looking up. "Your parents can come and bail you out right now. You wouldn't have to spend the night. Kid, you are only sixteen don't get yourself into being a criminal, you have a clean record right now don't ruin it. Now give me the number." I felt tears prickle my eyes.

"I can't." I replied.

"Why not?"

"They are both dead." The temperature in the room dropped forty degrees. Not only that, but it was now mega quiet. The guard left without another word and I groaned. Alone again.

"Get some rest." It would have made them really think I was crazy if I said thank you magical voice inside of my head like I was planning. I stared at my own hand for what seemed like hours. But soon I drifted off to sleep in the bright room, covers over my face.

A/n: AH! Prison life X) how fun you must be! READ AND REVIEW! And don't be afraid to check out my other stuff too:)

|Batmanfan2400| 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hay Okay:) thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story, but a special shout out to Natalie O. Reed, who reviews EVERY single chapter. And the ONLY real reason that I'm updating so fast is because, well I gave it to my older sister and she had a heart attack reading and said that if I didn't update she would kill me. So here I am at gun point updating, JK. So thanks Alliyah. You are SOOOOO going to get it later. And she is such a Robin X Stephanie fan its crazy. She said that Robin HAS to stay. But we will see. Cue evil laugh.

Disclaimer: ION (I Own Nothing) besides Robin, Stephanie and Hardknox. All other animals belong to Nintendo. They can keep Nook.

I kicked the back of the wall yet again. I was on the lower bunk, my body facing the outer hole, my head over the edge and my feet smacking the concrete. I hummed a soft lullaby and closed my eyes softly. I didn't notice when other people entered until I heard a rough cough. I bolted up, succeeded into hitting my head on metal. I winced and cried out in pain. Darn it! I wobbled up clutching my head. I heard a familiar laughter. A warm laugh that I hear a little too often. Stephanie. She was fine! She's alive! I came up to the bars.

"What is WRONG with you?" She snapped and whacked me. I laughed. She still had that light hearted laugh. I stopped and traced the gauze on her head with my finger. She payed no attention. I held her gloved hand.

"What did that stupid officer do to you?" I whispered. She gave me a weak smile.

"Nothing! Really, its only a bump!" She protested. I tilted my head at an angle and gave her a serious look. I released her hand and again reached up for her face. I peeled back the medical tape and gently whipped the gauze off her face. A gasp came out from my mouth. Are those stitches? She pushed my hand away, until she saw it was wrapped up itself. She glared at me.

"What is this?" She barked.

"Nothing, at all. I'm more concerned about your pretty little face. I'm just glad the gun didn't go off when he hit you." I said. I moved her blonde hair, which was in a pony with side bangs, out of the wound. An officer, the same one from the night previously, unlocked the prison cell. I walked out and he went away saying I'm free to go. I let out a sigh of relief. Boy, did that place reek of blood itself. Stephanie wrapped me in a hug so tight I was practically choking. But I hugged her back. We left the jail and grabbed a bus back to Hardknox. Captain, who drives the bus, refused to make eye contact with me. Word spread that fast around? Nice. So everyone knows Nook got his butt whooped. The old moldy seats reminds me when I first got here. I just met Rover and he already started bugging me, saying that we would become great friends. Well, long story short, I scared the pee out of the cat. Literally. The pee stain was actually still on the opposite seat. The bus pulled to a stop and Captain opened the doors. I got off first, Stephanie trailing me from behind. It was raining again, but I didn't care. I slowly walked away. Even though it was pouring, everyone was outside. And it seemed I passed them all, umbrellas in hands. They stood away frightened. I turned to Stephanie, my eyes sad. She hurried to be at my side. I whispered to her over the rain.

"Steph. I kinda want to move, I mean the entire town is scared of me. More than usual. I want to start over. Be a different guy," she frowned and buried her face deep in her coat. I came to my house, the one with the red roof. I opened the door and entered. I whipped my head; cue Stephanie. And said person came and closed my door. I stared straight and flicked on the light switch. Light poured into the room, dim but light. We plopped in various places on the floor.

"I don't want you to be a different person, because I like you for you. I like you because well, you aren't afraid. You speak your mind." She came closer to me. My breathing hitched. "And you are extremely smart. How many people do you know that is fluent in several languages?" I was the only one I knew. I shook my head. Where is she going with this? "And you are brave. You beat police officers, after police because one knocked me down." I laughed. Yea, I know, I was there. "You are also very handsome, and I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend already and-" She started rambling.

"But Steph. I'm looking for that special girl. And so far, the one I found isn't really into me. She's really pretty and everyone is always looking at her. She's funny to, and her laugh makes me laugh-" I paused. Stephanie smiled, and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "- she's nice and everyone likes her. And she is the only one in Hardknox that can actually deal with me." Our faces were only inches from each other. She leaned in, her eyes closed. I leaned in as well. We paused for a minute, our lips brushing against each other.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

We broke apart quickly. I blushed feverishly and bolted to my door. I grabbed the door knob, biting my bottom lip, and opened it. I hope the person on the other side is happy, they ruined what my first kiss would be. Nook. Tom Nook was standing there, leaning against my door frame. I groaned. I let him in. Nook walked in, taking in everything. Then, he turned and walked up to me. I gulped.

"Mr. Matthews, I will not press charges, but I still expect an apology. I also expect the payment done. You only have one more week." I didn't know what to say or do or act. I wasn't sure to be happy that he wasn't pressing charges, or mad that I just got out of jail and he's pestering me about my payment. I grit my teeth. Not again.

"Nook, I would like you to get out of my house, and I am aware of the dead line. I am also sorry that I beat up to a bloody pulp and I'm really sorry that I gave you the trouble." He nodded and left. I turned to Stephanie. I brought my hands up in a 'what?' Position. "How's that for a convict?" Me and Stephanie erupted in laughter, rolling on the ground. Maybe it was good if we were just friends.

A/n: so that's this chapter. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!

|Batmanfan2400| 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hahaha, I know I JUST updated but my sister is beating me with a shoe lace til ii update again. So here I am. I have shoe lace marks on my legs, they aren't big but they are red. So I decided to stop the torture and just update. Lol.

Dedicated:

Gothic Writer Reed : thanks for being a loyal reader! I know you will always read this story:) I will try and be more specific for your sake. And too late X)

Disclaimer: ION (I Own Nothing) but Robin, Stephanie and Hardknox

Stephanie left at the exact time Nook did. She didn't get a good nights sleep at the hospital and wanted nothing more than to crawl under her colorful cabin sheets on the plush mattress and pass out. Nook just needed to get home, it being late and all. I sat indian style on my Ranch couch. One more week. I doubted I could pay off my mortgage in that little time. But I would try. I got up and stretched my long legs. It was late, 12:09am. It would be wise to get some sleep. Thoughts pondered my head, giving me a slight of a head ache. What could I possibly do to make money. Hardknox just sent out a law that you couldn't pick the fruit- bad news for me, and if I wanted to get a job it would take about three days to actually get all the materials to start. I came to my dresser and pulled out a plain white T. Sighing, I made my way to the stairs. I took off my Blue shirt with the number 24 on it and flung it down. I wore that shirt for three days, and it was wet from the rain. I didn't need to get sick either. I already had on gray sweats, so I didn't bother to change out of those. I jumped under my black and white checkered covers. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

OooOOoooOooOooOooOooOooOoOoo

I met with Stephanie outside the coffee shop the next morning, winter just started so I was in my winter get up. Jeans, orange knit hat and aa black sweater. We walked inside the brew, not getting anything besides a bottle of water. She held it in her mittened hands, close to her body. We sat at the only open place in the Brew. Which was all the way in the back, no where near animals that were scared of me. I guess that would mean no one eaves dropping on me and Steph.

"I got a good idea to make money, Rob. How about we make and take care of lawns for our neighbors." I laughed and she looked confused. Her hair went high wire when she took off her hat.

"Its winter. And you kill every plant you touch," I reasoned. She gave me a lopsided smile while glaring at me. "Let's just go fishing."

"Like you said, its winter."

"But sharks come out in the winter, we can catch sharks."

"You are crazy," she teased. I leaned forward.

"We already know that." I sat back down. She bit her lower lip, drawing blood just a little. Her cheeks were flushed, making them a shade darker than usual. Her hair was down, besides the few hair strands sticking up. I smirked at her and pointed at my hair, motioning her to smooth hers out. She did with a blush. She stuck out her tongue.

"Jerk, how about we-" Just then, Portia the dalmatian turned to us, leaning away with her conversation with Buck. She, as usual, was nosey as heck.

"I couldn't help but hear what predicament you are in Robin. But I would love to pay someone to come and clean my house. Its dusty and all, I hardly ever go in besides sleeping. I am a busy busy animal." Just when I was about to say no way, she told me she would pay me 3,000 bells to do the entire house. I agreed. When she was done with her brunch, she led us to her house. A white house, blue shingles and a red roof. I have been in Portia's house only once besides today. And to tell the truth, if that's what it looked like right now. It wouldn't be a problem at all. Portia fished her house key out of her pocket and opened the door. It was the same. It was dusty though, the only difference. This is going to be easy. In Portia's sing song voice she said," And its all yours to clean. I will be back soon to see how it is. If you finish you are free to go home, just lock up. I'll get the key from you later." And with that said, she skipped out the house. A bounce in her step. Stephanie rubbed her hands together.

"Let's get started!" She took out a few cleaning supplies and handed me the window washing tools. I glanced down at them, as Stephanie took out the duster. I went to cleaning the nearly clean windows. I sprayed them and then whipped them, top to bottom. As I got done, Stephanie just finished dusting one part of the room. She was now standing on a chair, trying to get the cob web from the corner. The chair wobbled a bit. I ran behind her and grabbed her waist to steady herself. Stephanie gave a surprised squeak and jumped with fright. As she came down, she got the spider web as the duster flew from her hands. She knocked me down, landing on top of me. I gave a 'omff,' when our fronts collided. Her head lay on the crook of my neck. She raised her head and our eyes met. She blushed but bent down to my face. I couldn't move at all, this was all on her. She bent down and gave me a kiss. At first I was surprised. My crush kissed me. ME! I was SO happy. The kiss ended to quick for my liking but it was enjoyable. She jumped off of me, her hand touching her lips.

"Sorry," she muttered and bent down to pick up the duster. I got up too and grabbed the vacuum. I plugged it in.

"No problem," then I turned it on to drown out my little chuckle. Finally.

A/n: HAPPY? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: so blah blah blah, you all know why I'm updating and stuff. Older sister making me and stuffz. Well I want to get with it so stuff and stuff XD

Dedicated:

Gothic Writer Reed: haha, yerp first to review! *high fives* and what do you mean by crush? I luvers you two! *hugs* your velcome with the ending.

Disclaimer: I own but I refuse to make me a character? On crack!

On with the story!

I smiled as I stood outside of Portia's house with Stephanie. In the distance I saw said dog with her boyfriend, Buck. They waved at us and we waved back. Stephanie grabbed my hand and held it in her's. Heat rose to my cheeks, and I chuckled a little. I looked down at her, and she had a pink tint her cheeks from the wind. As soon as the couple saw us hand in hand they ran like no tomorrow at us. I smirked.

"Thanks Rob! Thanks Stephanie," Portia said laughing as she came down the hill first. She hugged Stephanie and whispered something in her ear. Both females laugh and Buck walks up to me.

"I always knew you two would get together, here's the money man. Thanks. Now we might have room for my gym!" He pumped up his fake muscles, but I didn't have the heart to say that there wasn't any so I let him be. He reached into his pocket of a Spider shirt and pulled out three thousand bells. Stephanie walked up to me and held my hand once more.

"Let's go and pay that off, okay?" Stephanie said happily. I nodded and steered us off in the direction of Town Hall. She stepped on a bug and literally shook the entire town with shrieks and screams. We actually had half the town come outside and give us what the heck looks. I don't care though, because Stephanie had squealed and bolted into the building. I sighed and ran off with her, opening the door and letting gravity close it. I shook off snow that landed on top of my bare hand. Stephanie was waiting by the ATM, her panting heavily. I logged in and pressed the button that said pay off mortgage. Now I just need about six teen thousand more.

"I'm going to go drink some water, see you in a few minutes," Stephanie ran in the direction of the water fountain and I could see from my spot that she was gulping the water down. 'Something so small can accomplish a lot.' I thought. I was much taller than Stephanie. She was about five two, or five three while I was six foot even. I waited for her, my foot taping to the beat of the classical music they always played in the building. In seconds she walked out of the direction of the ladies room and back to me.

"So let's go get working on the other parts for the money!" She chirped happily.

"Yap. Now what else can we do?" I said popping the 'p.' She both exited and Stephanie jumped on my back. We went to her house piggy back style, getting weird glances from our neighbors. Meh, they have no idea what we have been through. "I got an idea," Stephanie said evilly, smiling like a mad scientist. She laughed a wicked laugh. I like it.

A/n: short I know. But we might have two or three more chapters and I wanted to stretch it out more. You know the drill, review!

VVVV VVVV

VVVV VVVVVVV VVVV VV

V

|Batmanfan2400| 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Um here I am with another chapter before I go on vacation. So, my sister still really hasn't stopped bugging me but she doesn't beat me anymore! Yay me! Lol.

Dedicated:

Gothic Writer Reed: Don't be sorry, but he did in the first chapter. Haha, I will but I will have to end it soon! It just can't go on forever!

Batmanfan2400's fan: Ummmmm, not to be a hypocrite or anything but can you please change your name. It gives me the willies! But I think I feel pretty awesome with someone who named their self after me. :) thanks for the reviews and helpful suggestions (I read punch your older sister in the boob to her. She didn't go near me for HOURS!)

Disclaimer: All rights go to Nintendo . Main characters are MINE, and so is the town!

On with the story!

I gave a quick peck on the cheek to Stephanie before scurrying off to Town Hall to make another deposit. I climbed up the dirt filled hill and came to the big building. I smiled and walked in, rubbing my hands together for warmth. I came to the ATM and clocked in. I payed five thousand once more. I only needed to pay off 9, 581 more bells. I can do this. Me and Stephanie can do this. I sighed as I exited again, I pulled the collar of my jacket up once more. It was chilly. I met Stephanie by my house, while she was drinking hot chocolate. Not any hot chocolate, my hot chocolate. I laughed, but it came out like a little giggle.

"Thief," she laughed and stood up. She tried to hand it to me but I pushed it back. "No. Its okay." She shrugged, and while smiling drank more. I slung my arm over her shoulder.

"So, what are we doing next?" I asked. She tilted her head up and looked at me. Her grey eyes, with a dark green tint stared at me. I licked my lips, as I felt blush rising into my cheeks.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry I got lost in your eyes," I snickered and she had rosy cheeks,"Brilliant idea from me is to go and make some designs and see if that sky rockets. You can get some serious dough if the town all buy your designs." I groaned. Now I felt like a pretty princess who lives in a castle that loves sparkles! Not. She sulked at me.

"Fine. But I don't want to see me fail and look like a girl who designs things." I cracked a smile at her.

"Well, what wrong with being a girl?" She questioned. She fixed her bun for what seemed like the millionth time today. Now I'm glad I'm a boy who doesn't have to do hair. She held my hand and we walked to Able Sisters. The green door was old and falling off its hinges and the white outer paint was chipped. The roof, a darker shade of green, had shingles missing. I have no idea why people- no animals- would want to come here. Stephanie opened the door, but I held it open for the both of us to walk through. Sable greeted us. She was a short and plump blue raccoon with beady black eyes and a yellow nose, which was pointed in the air, her apron was a cream color with it matching its T-shirt underneath. The girl, I was sure of it, had every measuring tool on her I could think of. A ruler, tape, calculator, stick. She smiled a pointy yellow one and asked what we would like.

"We would like to make some designs for the town's people please," Stephanie said politely. She was always polite unlike me. But did that bother me? No. Better me then her. Sable nodded and gave us each a shirt, dye and brushes. Stephanie got to work. I stared at the white T-shirt for a minute. What to do? Hm. What would people wear? Meanwhile, my blonde companion was busy painting a dog. Or was it a cat? I snorted, but I swear I didn't mean too!

"Think you can do better? Plus you are looking at it upside down, Dork." She flipped it over and it wasn't a dog anymore. It was our town mayor painted on the front and in smaller letters 'I love Hardknox!' The turtle wasn't done with but it looked all right. I drew small and thin red lines across of the shirt. It stretched across. I then took the green and made a box in the center, but didn't touch the red. It looked like a 3D figure. Sweet. I was done with the simple work and let it dry for a few minutes. Stephanie finished her's just as mine was done drying.

"Slow poke," I said. She did the mature thing and stuck her tongue at me. Professional Steph. Sable took both of our designs and placed them on display.

"I'll be sure to tell customers about your designs. We will give you all the money that people pay for the shirts, but we'll take ten percent at the end of each week." Maybe this was good. We said our goodbyes and exited. Stephanie leaned into my touch and I put my arm around her small waist.

"Wanna have some fun with the snow?"

"Sure." I bent down and picked up a snow ball and threw it at her. She gasped and tried to duck, but it was no use. It hit her in the face, then slid off like nothing ever happened. The world seemed to pause for a minute, and I prepared myself for the worst. I closed my eyes and tried to cover my face with my collarbone.

"You. Are. On. Matthew!"

A/n: yerp. Review, they make me happy! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: so I wanted to update again (since I got GREAT feed back from everybody:) ) so here it is!

Dedicated:

Gothic Writer Reed: you review every chapter and it makes me feel so light and flutterly :)

Wafflegirl0304: what chapter? This one? Hm? I thought so XD thank you its reviews like yours that bring smiles to my faces!

Munchkin: thank you :* it means the world!

Guest: your so welcome!

moonlightonthesea: hahaha, okay then well I'm glad that you had the heart and the guts to tell me that! Its okay though! It let's me know you care!

Disclaimer: I don't own squat!

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped off the hill and onto the top of a peach tree. Stephanie was behind me, mad as ever. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. It sort of looked as if she would cry! A wave of guilt washed over my features, but it vanished quickly when she started throwing snow balls at me. The tree shook and threatened to fall.

"Get your white butt out of that tree, NOW!" She yelled in anger. I have never seen her as mad before in my life and I don't want to see it in my life time. Sighing, I slipped down and landed at the bottom, but I lost my balance and fell on my face. Stephanie laughed. I felt my head because BOY did that hurt. I brought my hand down, and noticed it was caked in blood. Not wanting to alert Stephanie, I just slipped my hat down more so it would cover the oozing spot. Crap. Stephanie came down by sliding off the edge and into a snow hut. She crumpled it.

"All is forgiven since because you fell!" Stephanie smiled, I smiled and started walking over to my house. She followed.

"Its late. Don't you think you should go home?" I asked her, gripping my door handle. She shook her head no.

"Nope, I'll spend the night at your place," she hummed. Drumming her fingers along my fence.

"Well no. If anything we will go to your house."

"Why?" She questioned, moving my hand so her's was on the door. She opened it but didn't walk inside. I smirked.

"Because, I can crash on your couch and you can get a bed," I said, closing my door. She opened it once more and walked inside. She sat down on the couch and gave me a look that said 'move me. I dare you.' So I didn't. Why would I?

"Fine. But I'm sleeping down here with you." I sat in a chair that was wooden and stared at her. She glared and faced the inside of the couch. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Sweet dreams."

"Mhmm."

"I love you."

"Mhmm." She repeated. Jerk.

A/n: this was a filler. Next chapter is if Robin gets to keep the house or not. So review :) 


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I'm in a great mood after reading something totally funny! Lol. So I decided to share my happiness with you guys! :D you all know who its dedicated too so don't get mad! I'm sorry, I'm in a fit of giggles right now. You don't even want to know what I'm laughing about so here it is!

Disclaimer: Apparently I write for it, not own. But if I did own, Nook would be a Hobo and there would be a raccoon with rabies to replace him. The Raccoon's name would be Oscar, and Oscar would threaten people with scissors because his hatchet is broken. So just saying, I won nothing but Hardknox, Robin and Stephanie. And now Oscar XD

_

I watched Stephanie sleep for awhile, tomorrow is my last day and I still owe 2,000 bells. But tomorrow is also the day me and Stephanie get our checks for the shirts. I sighed and stood up, walking to my kitchen. I made myself Hazelnut Coffee, and made my way to a laptop. I pulled open the most recent search page. Just in case I do have to move I have been looking for a few places. Right now Pital looked good, but it was in the country also. I don't necessarily like the country, bugs are everywhere. I drank the coffee and searched some more. Before I knew it, it was getting brighter outside. I slipped on a pair of my sunglasses, a black pair.

"M'orning," Stephanie said, her voice slurred. She got up and turned my spin chair around to look at her. Her hair looked like a rat made its home in the back, but grew old of it and made another one to the side of her head. I laughed.

"Head aches haven't gotten any better?" She asked. I shook my head, I might as well just get reading glasses. That's what causes them anyway, reading in the dark on a lighted screen. I sat on the chair Indian style.

"Want to go to your place to get the check," I asked her. She groaned but stood up, her body swaying. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank. If she was going to exit this house, she was putting on a coat. I stood up also and met her by my door. I gave her my coat. She blushed but put it on. We both left. As I was walking up my drive way I stopped by my mail box and opened it. Usually its empty, because who wants to send letters to me? And if they do, you can guarantee it would be a threat. You can see I'm so popular. Sarcasm a foreign language? No body liked me. I sighed, actually today I had some mail. I pulled it out. An old newspaper, Nook telling me it was my last day, a good bye letter from Al, and the check from Able Sisters. I wonder how the letter from Al got there, I was sure when he moved out a year ago I took it out. Maybe not. Stephanie took my newspaper and started reading it. I smirked and held her hand, blocking the sun from her vision. It was cold out here, I should have put on a long sleeve at least. But instead my dumb self, came outside in forty degree weather in a T-Shirt and pajama pants. At least I brought some sneakers. Stephanie led the way to her house. We pulled out and she opened her mail box. She at the least took out forty letters. Hm. I see how it is. She unlocked the door and we walked in her house. We went to her basement automatically. In the bottom of her house, she had a fireplace with a bottled ship on top, two red love seats, a few boxes of things and also a lot of books. And a lot of books. Notice how I said books twice? I sat Criss Cross on the floor. It was cold, but the coolness started making my headache go away. Stephanie lit the fireplace and sat next to me, a blanket rapped around her. She sat as close as she could, thighs touching. She slung the blanket around me so we were sharing the warmth. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So, are we going to do this or what?" I asked between my kiss. She smiled, I knew it because I felt it. I glanced down at the letter and started opening it. It was sloppily done, unlike Stephanie who didn't make a fold the incorrect way. I took out the paper check. Stephanie took out a paper. She read her's aloud to me.

Dear Stephanie,

We are deeply sorry, but no one bought your design. You got no money this week.

Sable & Maple

"Aw." She said. I opened mine, a little fearful. I blinked twice, no way. I gave the paper to Stephanie, she was bouncing like crazy. She smiled, because apparently she didn't see my face. My mouth was wide open, and my eyes as wide as saucers. I didn't make it. I didn't do it! I didn't let tears fall, because I knew this was coming. I knew it. I closed my mouth, and the next thing I knew I was getting a head full of hair in my face. Stephanie's blonde hair. She was hugging me tightly, but I couldn't return it. I was horror stricken.. I was so close!

"200 bells short. 200! You are so close! So close! Get up, now. I have one last resort for you paying this off." She said. But I didn't move. She stood up and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She was strong, no doubt about it. Finally my body decided it could work again. Even though my face was brave, her's was less then that. I smiled, but it was forced.

"Its okay, everything will be okay. Because what did you tell me? When I knew I couldn't do it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Not know, please." She croaked. She buried her face in my chest, it starting to get soaked in her tears.

"No. Say it."

"Your Robin, the Boy Wonder, and the good guys always wins," she managed between chokes. She hugged me like her life depended on it. We left the house, still rapped like a burrito in the blanket. We saw Buck and Portia in the back, behind a tree making out. A red tint came to my cheeks from the cold, not from them. We passed them in a hurry. I gave the money to Stephanie and broke apart from her. She looked at me confused.

"Go pay that off for me, I'll be right back!" I yelled over my shoulder, running off. She brought her hand to her lips.

"DON'T KILL NOOK!" She yelled back. I smirked but called out.

"NO PROMISES!"

"ROBIN!"

"FINE!" I came back to my house, I had a rare fossil in it. And as much as I don't want to, I'm selling it. I picked the thing up and came outside, I don't remember if I closed my door or not, but this was more important. I ran full speed to Nookington's. I could see it, and Nook entering it, keys at hand. He looked baffled at me.

"My word! What do you want! I'm about to check to see if you payed it off!" He barked.

"But can I sell this first?" I asked sort of out of breath.

"Sure. Why not?" He said. He entered his store and let me in with him. First, he checked the register. Then, he walked up to the mortgage machine. I chewed on my lower lip, drawing blood.

"Sir, I'm not done with it! But if you let me turn in my money after selling this then-"

"NO! Enough excuses! I'm tired of you and your crap! I want you out NOW!" My heart dropped into my stomach. Did he just say that? I stood there shocked for another time in the short hour that I have been up. No way! I was so close and I had a plan and everything!

"But!" I said. He pushed me out of his store and I tripped on a raised concrete plate. I fell, and the fossil smashed to pieces. Now I felt tears in my eyes, from the pain both physically and mentally. I stood and walked out, leaving the broken piece behind. It was no good to me now anyways. I trudged slowly along and stopped short of Town Hall. Stephanie must be home or something, why is she taking so long? I sat in the snow, stupid I know. I pulled out my Blackberry Bold and called her. I didn't even ring twice before she answered.

"I'm home? Did you pay it off?" Was her first sentence. Not a hello or anything. I swallowed on my spit.

"Steph. No I didn't. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to move." I said. I choked on air. I swear I'm going to get frost bite sitting in this snow mountain. I stood up, ignoring how rough my thighs now felt. She gasped on the other end. "Come here, we need to figure something out."

"What's to figure out? By law, I have to move. " I stretched my legs and started walking to where I used to live. Last night I had packed a bag, because in my heart I knew I would be forced to leave.

"Please?"

"I'm coming over to say good bye. I love you, Stephanie." I hung up on her. I didn't want to hear her reaction to this. I truly felt bad for her. I came to my house, to answer my previous thought, no I hadn't closed the door. I came inside and closed it. Might as well get changed into something more suitable. I got out a pair of skinny jeans, mismatched socks, a baggy long sleeve and a black sweatshirt. I put all of them on and ruffled my hair. Sighing, I left the house forever and made my way to Stephanie's. She was waiting on the front steps, same blanket rapped around her. I sat next to her, but she didn't take action to my arrival. We sat in silence for a few minutes, all silence. Not a sound happened. Not an animal chirp or nothing. I closed my eyes and just sat. Just sat, none of my muscles worked. I felt something brush against my numb lips. Someone. Stephanie kissed me, and it wasn't as short as our others. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the kiss. I laughed.

"That's one HECK of a good bye kiss!" I said. She smacked me and backed up.

"I can't believe you're leaving, my best friend is leaving me," she exclaimed. I gave her a side hug, because we both were sitting kind of awkward.

"By force. And I don't even know where to go." We sat again in silence. Finally she said something, but it wasn't audible. "Huh?" She looked at me, a smile on her lips.

"I know where you can go." She repeated. A giant smile on her lips.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked her. She stood up and yanked me with her. She ran to my old house. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Grab your stuff! Your moving in with me!"

2 years later _

I sat in my room, reading a book. I wasn't paying attention to it though, more to my girlfriend. Who was trying to ask me which wedding dress looked better on her and what the wedding colors should be. I voted on light grey. I smiled, this was the best thing to ever happen to me. She laughed and smiled at me. She walked over, after putting on her regular yellow sun dress. She sat on my lap and twisted her head around.

"So, Mr. Matthews. Are we going to invite Tom Nook to the wedding?" She asked, placing a kiss on me. I kissed her back.

"Why not? Its because of him that got me the best woman a man could ever ask for." She smiled.

"And the best man a woman could every ask for. Now, what color tie are you wearing!" She whined. I giggled.

"Whatever color you want."

"Pink!"

"..."

"Not going to happen."

_

FIN

A/m: yerp! I finally finished, tell me how I did and I hope I met your expectations everybody. Look out for sequels. Yes sequels :) 


End file.
